Mûrir et changer
by Yami Aku
Summary: Dix neuf ans plus tard, tant de choses ont évolué, on vieillit, on mûrit, on décide de changer...


**Auteur** Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** Post tome 7.

**Couple** Ceux du tome 7 plus un HPDM.

**Disclaimer** Tout le petit monde de Harry Potter est à JKR.

**Blabla** Cet Os est tiré du défi de Poesie qu'elle m'a proposé pour le 'Père Noël surprise' du site Manyfics.  
Je ne suis pas morte non plus…Juste fatiguée et très occupée par le remplissage du fanzine pour Japan Expo.

**Mûrir et changer**

Draco laissa son regard errer sur le quai alors que le train s'éloignait vers Poudlard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Harry Potter, faisant des signes à ses enfants. Il semblait si heureux, si épanouit et malgré l'âge qui avançait, il n'en restait pas moins un homme assez agréable à regarder. Un visage halé, des traits masculins et une carrure qu'il entretenait régulièrement. Beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis que la hache de guerre avait été enterrée, vraiment beaucoup. Pour lui aussi, il était marié avec une très belle femme d'une ligné aussi ancienne que la sienne, avait un enfant qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop lorsqu'il était jeune, et une vie, tout à fait ordinaire où il avait choisi de ne pas prendre la même route que son père et s'était lancé dans le commerce. Sa boîte pharmaceutique était l'une des plus connue du monde sorcier. Et il était sur le point de l'ouvrir au monde moldu avec quelques adaptations. Seulement, depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être lui-même. En fait, ça avait commencé à l'annonce de son fils allant entrer à Poudlard. Quelque chose l'avait troublé tout comme en ce moment, alors qu'il fixait toujours Harry Potter de son regard gris.

Il sursauta d'ailleurs lorsque sa femme posa sa main sur son épaule, le sortant de sa léthargie pour lui dire qu'elle se rendait à la voiture. Il lui répondit machinalement qu'il avait une petite chose à faire avant et elle lui répliqua qu'elle l'y attendrait donc. Dès qu'elle fut partie, son regard chercha à nouveau Harry Potter mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Tous les parents commençaient déjà à partir, peut-être était ce son cas aussi ? Il allait se retourner pour suivre au final sa femme mais il fut attiré par une tignasse rousse. Se rapprochant, il cru au départ par la voix basse et féminine qu'il allait retrouver les deux mariés dans une situation malvenue, mais curieux par nature et même la guerre ne lui avait pas fait perdre ce défaut, il fut surpris d'entendre tout autre chose que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Pourquoi continuons nous ce petit jeu Harry ?  
- Quel petit jeu Ginny ?  
- Ne fait pas celui qui ne voit pas de quoi je parle. Même Hermione est au courant.  
- Au courant de quoi ? Et ne pourrions nous pas continuer cette conversation autre part que sur un quai.  
- Pour que tu défiles comme hier soir.  
- Je ne me suis pas défilé, Al' m'a appelé.  
- Al' par-ci, Al' par-là. A croire que ce gamin compte plus à tes yeux que tout le reste.  
- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ça que tu me reproches ? La voix était pleine de sous-entendus.  
- En effet, je te reproche de ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais un penchant pour les deux sexes.

Draco resta sur place, surpris par la déclaration de la rouquine. Il avait cru au début que ce serait une dispute de couple concernant un problème moindre comme beaucoup de foyer en avait l'habitude, mais non, c'était plus profond. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui perturbait le plus Draco, c'était plutôt, depuis quand Potter était-il bi ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'avais besoin de te le dire, c'est toi que j'aimais lorsque je me suis marié. C'est avec toi que j'ai eu des enfants.  
- Et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu te sers de moi uniquement pour parfaire ton image ou m'aimes-tu comme lorsque nous nous sommes mariés ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, rien. Apparemment, le questionné ne savait pas quoi répondre pour rester franc et ne pas mentir. Draco vit la déception passer sur le visage de la rouquine. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce parfait petit couple, qui avait surmonté la guerre, qui avait trois enfants pouvaient en être arrivé à ce point. D'ailleurs, un des enfants manquait.

- Je te laisse réfléchir à ce que tu vas me répondre. Je serais chez Ron et Hermione avec Lily.

Et elle s'en allait d'un pas mi-courrant, mi-chancelant par les sanglots qui devaient la submerger. Un soupire lui parvint avant qu'une tête brune n'arrive dans son champ de vision.- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à être discret Malfoy.Le blond se sentit un peu honteux mais garda une attitude froide envers Harry.

- Je pensais que toi tu l'étais toujours. 

Draco vit Harry passer une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant de nouveau. Il était vrai que malgré le fait que l'histoire 'Voldemort' soit terminée depuis dix neuf ans à présent, Harry Potter essayait toujours de ne pas attirer l'œil sur lui. Il en avait assez soupé après la mort du mage noir pour ne pas continuer éternellement. Surtout que maintenant, il avait une famille. Et c'était une chose que Draco comprenait parfaitement. Lui même avait fait la même chose de son côté. Il fallait mieux oublier le passé.

- Je le suis, mais Ginny moins.

Le brun se mit à marcher doucement et Draco le suivit sentant que ce pas l'incitait à le suivre. Et puis il était curieux et il voulait savoir si oui ou non ce qu'il venait d'entendre était exact.

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu as quelque chose à me demander. Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents en guerre.  
- Je sais – Draco déglutit – ce qu'elle a dit est juste ?  
- Concernant ?  
- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire Potter.  
- Oui. Elle a raison.  
- Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas répondu ? Tu l'aimes.

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers Draco qui fit de même. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu s'immiscer dans la vie de son ex-ennemi, pourtant, à ce moment même, c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais deux mains sur son visage le surpris avant qu'il ne sente des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Son cerveau devint immédiatement vide et il ne réagit pas. Jusqu'à ce que la chaleur s'éloigne et que la voix d'Harry ne lui parvienne.

- Vas-y, ta femme doit t'attendre.

Et Draco vit Harry disparaître de son champ de vision. Encore dans la brume, il partit en direction de la sortie du quai afin de retrouver sa femme.

¤

_**4 mois plus tard. **_

Le hall du Ministère de la magie était merveilleusement bien décoré, un mélange de couleur or et argent était en prédominance. Les deux couleurs se mariaient à la perfection avec les sculptures de glaces et la fontaine gelée au centre. Une décoration de goût et surtout en l'honneur de ce dix neuvième Noël sans problème. Les Ministres qui s'étaient succédés avaient décidé d'instaurer cette petite fête, invitant les hommes et femmes influents du monde sorcier afin de garder une entente cordiale. Et tout le monde s'était accommodé, surtout qu'on ne pouvait y faire qu'un saut avant de rentrer chez-soi. Rien de bien obligatoire. Juste un moyen de rappeler aux personnes, que même si la guerre était terminée depuis longtemps, elle marquait encore les esprits et qu'une bonne entente serait le mieux.

Comme toutes personnes influentes, Draco Malfoy y était convié chaque année depuis que son entreprise était devenue l'une des plus populaires. D'habitude, il n'y restait qu'une petite heure avant de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver sa femme et son fils pour le souper de Noël. Tradition que sa femme avait apportée dans la famille Malfoy. Il assistait donc à cette petite fête juste le temps de se faire voir, de boire une coupe de champagne et de discuter avec un partenaire. Seulement, cette année, ce ne serait pas pareil. Il aurait tout le temps de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Mélissa Malfoy lui avait gentiment annoncé un jour avant que son fils ne revienne de Poudlard, que cette année, elle se rendrait dans sa famille en Norvège et qu'elle y emmènerait le petit. Lui n'étant pas particulièrement fan de ce pays, ni de ses beaux-parents, il avait prétexté un contrat à signer durant la période pour avoir le droit de rester en Angleterre. Il n'avait cependant pas échappé à la petite remarque acerbe de sa femme sur le fait qu'il ne venait jamais en vacances dans sa famille à elle, puis la discussion avait été close. Scorpius avait été triste de partir sans son père, mais n'avait guère eut le choix. C'était donc pour cela que Draco était adossé contre un des piliers du Ministère, sirotant une coupe de champagne se demandant s'il allait rester encore longtemps.

La voix du Ministre de la Magie le sortit de ses songes. Le discours commença et fut aussi long et répétitif que les années passées. Il avait l'impression de toujours entendre la même chose. Ressasser et ressasser encore et encore. Heureusement, il se terminait toujours plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. Et c'était à ce moment là, que le souper apparaissait sur les tables. L'heure de pouvoir enfin mettre quelque chose de chaud dans sa bouche. Il fut abordé durant ce modeste repas par deux de ses partenaires, ensuite une jeune femme travaillant pour un cabinet de pub puis il put enfin respirer quelques secondes avant qu'un mouvement de foule ne lui fasse tourner la tête.

Il fut surpris de voir Harry Potter au milieu de cette foule. Il pensait qu'il ne se montrerait pas de la soirée. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Il avait récemment mis sous les verrous un groupe de voleur à la tire qui sévissait dans les plus grandes villes d'Europe et qui était en ce moment à Londres. Cela lui avait valut la première page de la gazette ainsi que toute son équipe. En venant à cette soirée, il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir échapper à une foule de personne souhaitant le questionner. Même si beaucoup voulait oublier le passé, on n'oubliait pas Harry Potter, le sauveur.

Le temps passa et Draco fut de nouveau accaparé par des personnes qu'il connaissait uniquement de vue et dont la discussion ne l'importait guère. Il se tâtait pour rentrer, en même temps, il était à la même fête que Harry Potter. Cette personne qui l'avait embrassé sur le quai de la gare le laissant sans réponse. Il y avait songé durant un long mois, hantant ses nuits jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il fallait qu'il fasse abstraction de ça. Mais ça ne s'oubliait pas aussi facilement. Un baiser aussi doux et chaud ne s'effaçait pas. C'était un baiser au goût de premier rendez-vous. Cette manière de dire, j'ose mais pas trop.  
Il soupira et reprit une coupe de champagne avant d'aller se placer dans un petit coin sans personne. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une autre personne.

- Décidemment, dès que je prends un peu de recul je tombe sur toi.  
- Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune curiosité.

Ils se sourirent un très court instant. Ce genre de conversation leur arrivait tellement rarement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés, ni rapprochés. Ils avaient juste suivit leur route.

- C'est le seul coin où personne ne vient. J'espérais pouvoir être un peu seul.  
- Je te laisse dans ce cas.

Draco se surpris à avoir dit ça. Son cœur lui demandait de réclamer une réponse concernant le baiser et ses paroles demandaient tout le contraire.

- Mon coin accueille toute personne voulant fuir un petit moment cette horde en mouvement.  
- Pourquoi être venu ?

Encore une nouvelle question. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose contre cette fichue curiosité. A presque quarante ans, il était peut-être temps.

- J'avais besoin d'air.  
- C'est un peu contradictoire.

Harry sourit énigmatiquement avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa coupe.

- Tes enfants vont s'inquiéter de ne pas voir leur père à onze heures et demi du soir à la maison pour le réveillon.  
- Et toi ? Tu ne restes jamais plus d'une demi-heure d'habitude.  
- Tu es bien renseigné.  
- C'est dans ma nature.  
- C'est vrai que le chef des Aurors doit avoir l'œil ouvert sur les détailles.

Draco dit ça avec un petit sourire narquois alors que le brun émit un petit rire.

- Il le faut bien. Et puis ainsi on en apprend beaucoup sur les gens.   
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Tu vois la jeune femme là-bas, celle avec le sac à main rose bonbon. Elle regarde toujours l'heure sur sa montre, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Tandis que l'homme là bas, la fixe sans cesse n'osant l'approcher. Et puis il y a aussi le roux à lunette qui en est déjà à sa troisième bouteille de champagne, je dirais que d'ici un quart d'heure, il va falloir lui faire quitter la fête.  
- J'ai bien fait de ne pas faire carrière dans le métier d'Auror, j'aurais perdu la tête avant avec toutes ses informations qu'il faut emmagasiner. Je comprends à présent pourquoi les Aurors sont les clients les plus courant pour les remèdes contre la migraine.  
- Nous avons un placard remplit au département.

Draco sourit et il se permit de discuter encore un peu avec Harry Potter. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps. Quelque chose aurait pu être crée à la fin de la guerre si chacun n'avait pas poursuivit sa route dans le sens contraire. Seulement, à la fin de cette période, ils étaient jeunes et il fallait réparer certaines choses chacun de son côté. On mûrissait avec le temps. Beaucoup de sujets furent abordés avant de revenir au tout premier : l'absence de Harry chez lui. Il sentit un petit malaise naître chez le brun, mais celui-ci répondit quand même.

- Ginny m'a déposé les papiers de divorce deux jours avant le retour des petits. Nous avons décidé de ne pas les mettre au courant tout de suite.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute. Je suis juste déçu que ça n'ait pas tenu plus. Après ce qu'on avait vécu.  
- Oui…Comment vous allez faire ?   
- Accord à l'amiable. Du moins, on va essayer. Elle demande la garde des enfants, je lui ai demandé de me laisser celle d'Al'. Elle garde la maison. Et demande une pension. Les choses normales quoi.

Draco ne sut quoi dire de plus. Que pouvait-on dire à son ex-ennemi alors que celui-ci voyait son mariage en échec et qu'on sentait que le sien était sur la même voie ?

- Mais tout le monde change. Nous étions des gamins à l'époque.  
- Oui. Un peu poussé par ce qui arrivait. Harry hocha la tête. Draco se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, parce qu'il voulait lui demander le pourquoi du baiser. Après tout, Harry divorçait, peut-être était-ce vraiment parce qu'il allait faire un grand renversement de sa vie.

Le bruit assourdissant des douze coups de minuit se firent entendre et les sortit de leur petit coin sombre. Tout le monde chantait, souriait, comme si, à ce moment présent, tous les soucis venaient de disparaître.

- Je vais rentrer. Ginny réveillonnait chez Hermione avec les enfants, j'ai dis que je devais venir obligatoirement mais que je ne rentrerais pas tard.  
- Tu vas te faire taper sur les doigts alors.  
- Je sais.

Draco vit Harry passer devant lui, déposer sa coupe de champagne et s'apprêter à partir. Ne sachant trop pourquoi, il le rattrapa alors qu'il entrait dans la cabine du téléphone rouge toujours en activité.

- Encore une question pour ton insatiable curiosité ? Sourit Harry.  
- Non…enfin…oui ! Si tu tenais tellement à ton couple, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?  
- Tu t'en souviens.   
- Comment veux tu oublier ça Potter !

L'emportement de Draco se calma lorsqu'à nouveau, les lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser fut cette fois un peu plus engageant. Mais fut tout aussi court car le froid de l'hiver les attrapa dès que la cabine arriva au dehors. Harry poussa la porte et Draco le regardait faire, reprenant ses esprits plus rapidement que la dernière fois, il saisit le poignet du brun.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Peut-être parce le regard que je portais à ma femme, a dévié sur une autre personne sans que je m'en rende compte. Et lorsque je l'ai fais, il était trop tard. Hermione l'a remarqué, me l'a fait remarquer, l'a dit à Ginny pour son bien et moi, je n'ai rien fait pour démentir.

Draco se mit à rire à la fin de la phrase du brun. C'était assez risible, après dix neuf ans, Harry Potter, marié trois enfants, et lui marié un enfant, découvraient que si tout avait tourné autrement, ils auraient pu vivre quelques chose. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement fallut ce temps là pour mûrir et s'apprécier. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Draco regarda Harry.

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard.  
- Trop tard pour ?  
- Tenter quelque chose, nous deux.

Draco sourit en voyant le sourcil du brun se relever à sa réponse. Il était vrai que cela pouvait sembler un peu fou.- Alors tu ?  
- Potter, si je ne ressentais pas quelque chose pour toi, crois moi que cela ferait longtemps que tu te serais pris mon poing dans la figure.

Pour raffermir ses dires, Draco se pencha en avant pour embrasser le brun. Un baiser simple, sans plus, ni moins.

- Mais laissons nous le temps et restons discret pour le moment.  
- Oui. Je suis d'accord.

Draco sentit une main sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ils quittèrent la cabine qu'ils mobilisaient alors qu'on l'appelait de l'autre côté. Ils se mirent en marche et au croisement, ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de réfléchir à cette possible situation, de faire le point et surtout d'aviser des choses que cela entraîneraient pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Malgré tout, après dix neuf ans, vu que la vie de chacun n'était plus ce qu'elle était au début, ça valait peut-être le coup, d'essayer.

**Fin**.

Et voilà, je ne pense pas écrire à nouveau quelque chose prenant en compte la fin du livre. Je me suis juste dis, postons le ici aussi.

**Kisu**


End file.
